


Breaking Torchwood

by Ninety_Ninth_Precinct



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Barista!Peter, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct/pseuds/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct
Summary: When Peter Parker moves to Cardiff with his Aunt May, he never expected to meet so many aliens or meet Gwen Cooper, Mays old friend from school, who also worked at Torchwood.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Cool Breezes and Mysterious Faces

**Author's Note:**

> The rather short first chapter, the Second one will be up rather soon.

The candles flickered as a cool breeze meandered through the room. The shadows of three figures visible, cast upon the ancient stone bricks. Candles were necessary at this time of night for any light. The moon slowly crept out of the clouds, casting a pearly white light across the abandoned grounds.

Mysterious chants could be heard swirling around the circle of figures, as the breeze quickened its pace, turning into a strong wind, and before long, gale force.

“Non ultra nos impediat faces inspicat” was shouted, as the chanting turned into shouting, and screaming.

“Ut nos in saeculum modern domine mi” another figure shouted, and before long, a strong, white and gold light shone through the area, lighting everything up, and then disappeared along with the figures

*

Myriam faced the group of lunatics chanting in an unknown language. Her face was perplexed, along with her long-term husband, Lucius. Her face was light up by a strong white/golden light, he eyes closing and hands covering to shield from the blinding light.

As soon as the light had come, it was gone, and along with it, the people.

It was the dead of night, and she had heard screaming. Once she investigated, she had startled upon this


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen lay in her bed, the room lit up by the morning sun beaming through the window, barely blocked by the cheap blinds that she had bought earlier that year. It was 7:00 AM, and it was her third shift at Torchwood, the mysterious entity that many in Cardiff knew about, but they didn’t know much.

The apartment was messy after her and Rhys had a movie night with some friends from the police force, a sort of belated leaving party for her. Pizza boxes were strewn across the floor, and beer bottles and glasses lining the coffee table.

The sun was now covered in cloud as she walked towards the hub. Spitting rain began, as she put up her waterproof jacket’s hood that she had bought on her first day as a police-woman.

She had her notebook with her, containing very important things, such as her login information for the computers at Torchwood, something that Is so basic, but without, there wouldn’t be a Torchwood.

She no longer stopped off at her local coffee shop, Hill Tree Café now that she could just get a triple-shot latte from Ianto, and she brought caramelised biscuits with her, to enjoy as a treat.

When she had walked in, her coffee was awaiting at her desk, along with a post-it note, laying next to it, bright neon yellow atop her black folder.

“Gone to get stuff from B&Q for the hub, call if needed.” Was written atop of paper vessel.

She sat it down, along with herself, and began on writing up what happened yesterday.

*

Peter sat on his bed, folding up his clothes and putting them into boxes for shipping.

He and may were moving to Cardiff, for a change, and because May didn’t want to stay tied down to New York, which had bad memories for both him and May.

He would, however, have to say goodbye to his boyfriend of 8 months, Harley Keener, and his Mentor, Tony Stark.

He would keep in touch with them, yes, but he wouldn't get to hug, or laugh face to face with either of them for a while, which was rather depressing.

Peter turned in his job at La Fantastique Coffee Roasters as a barista, and try and find one in Cardiff.

They would be staying with his aunt’s friend, Gwen Cooper, who had apparently recently gotten a promotion to special ops.

Most importantly, however, was the fact Spiderman would no longer be a New Yorkian, but a Cardiff crime-fighting neighbourhood spider.


End file.
